


Negligence

by Lycanthropist (profoundlycan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycan/pseuds/Lycanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus awakes in the forest. Takes place during POA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negligence

Remus awoke, slightly disoriented and propped against a large tree in the forest. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight and reached one hand back when he felt a dull throbbing at the top of his head. There, a large bump had formed and his fingertips grazed against wetness he hoped was not a sign of malignancy. When he reviewed his hand, he noticed the blood glistening from his coated fingertips and roughly wiped his hand against his trouser leg, but realized that no type of clothing covered his leg. From this observation, he quickly scrambled to his feet upon realization that he was down to his bare essentials.

In the distance and through the trees, the werewolf could make out the outlining of Hogwarts, as well as the silhouette of last night’s full moon as the sun rose behind the ancient castle, and it dawned upon him that the aches he felt, the seemingly random wounds on various parts of his body, and the light-headedness were all side effects of his return to his human body. Usually, the lycanthrope understood and knew when his body returned from the high of the bloodthirsty savage that was the werewolf. He concluded his lack of consciousness was due to his use of Wolfsbane over the school year, but the memories from the night before came flashing through his mind, adding to the pounding migraine against his temples. Last night’s revelations and disasters would be his reasons for resigning his position as professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

As Remus carefully, though steadfastly, made his way back to castle, his thoughts left him almost smiling at the sheer absurdity of them. _If it weren’t for the fact that being a werewolf is a gross and negligent endangerment to humanity once a month, I’d use my own plight as a teaching lesson._


End file.
